McDonalds: A Place To Cure Boredom
by XxCrimsonOblivionxX
Summary: "Sir, you need a car to use the drive thru." Axel, Demyx and Roxas decide to head to McDonalds to kill some time and end up ticking the employees off.


_**Disclaimer; I own... Nothing! **_

_**Icy Metal and Frost Blue Roses… I can't thank you enough for giving me so many crazy ideas. It would take an entire story just to thank you. I hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

The sun was shining bright in Twilight Town, making everything hot and sticky. Even the Organization members couldn't handle the heat so Xemnas allowed his comrades to wear casual outfits.

It was currently break time and Axel, Demyx and their friend Roxas were getting pretty bored and a bit hungry. Fighting Heartless sure builds up an appetite.

So the three were driving through the busy streets of Twilight Town on their way to a fast food restaurant in the Flurry of Dancing Flames' red, beefy, four door Mustang.

"Let's go to Wendy's" Demyx suggested while he crossed his arms in the passenger seat, "I like their fries."

"No, Burger King has awesome action figures that I want to get in my Big Kids Meal." Roxas remarked as he pressed buttons on his PSP really fast like the gamer he is while sitting on the left seat in the back.

Axel sighed as he turned the radio down, "We are going to McDonald's, and that's final." He demanded as he took a left down an old paved road while going over a bump.

"But Axel-" The spiky haired Roxas started to complain.

"No buts, besides I bet they have cool toys there."

Roxas sighed and sunk lower in his seat in disappointment. The song 'Anyway You Want It' by Journey started to play and Axel cranked up the dial and began to sing along.

"Man, I hate this old stuff." Roxas stated as he threw his gaming device on the seat next to him in frustration.

"Are we there yet?" Demyx inquired suddenly as he watched a small dog use the fire hydrant as its bathroom in fascination out the window.

"No." Axel replied as he stepped on the brakes at a four way intersection where many cars lined up in two lanes.

"How about now?"" The Melodious Nocturne asked while sliding his finger around on the glass window.

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"…."

"Are we there now?"

Axel's grip on the steering wheel tightened, "WE GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE!" He shouted loudly. Many people in the lane beside him stared at the furious Axel, also noticing his freaky red hair.

Demyx sat up straighter in his seat and scooted as close to the window as possible.

When the light went green, Axel took a left down a narrow road where many cars parked on the side of the streets and buildings over towered the road.

"I hate Main Street." Axel complained as he began to tailgate a black SUV in front of him, "Come on Grandpa, drive faster, this isn't the1700's!"

"Hey Axel?" Demyx inquired nervously.

"What?" The pyro asked furiously. Through gritted teeth.

"Isn't that slow, grandpa guy Xemmy?"

Axel's mouth hung open as he stared at the license plate; it was Xemnas for sure because only he would have a large vehicle with the plate that read 'HRTSRPWR' meaning 'Hearts are power.'

"Oh my chap stick Demyx you're right." Axel then began to tap on the brake pedal so he could get further away from his Superior. Hopefully he didn't notice it was them.

"Duh, everyone knows that's him. I mean look at all those pink heart bumper stickers. You could tell that's him from a mile away." Roxas remarked as he picked up his PSP again.

"And we're here." Axel stated as he then slowed down his speed and turned into the McDonalds parking lot.

The Melodious Nocturne sunk in his seat and sighed, "Finally, I thought this ride would never end."

"Demyx?" Axel inquired.

"Yeah?"

"We've only been driving for five minutes." The red headed man replied in annoyance.

"Oh."

The pyro found a parking space away from all the other cars and took the key out of the ignition.

Roxas stretched in his seat and unbuckled himself, "I was just about to defeat the final boss!" He complained as he opened his door and got out rather slowly.

The other two exited the car, "Hey." Axel started, "Let's go through the drive thru." He suggested with a smirk as he closed his door.

"But Axel, we just got out of the car!" Demyx complained as if it was the worst thing in the world.

"Follow me." He commanded as he then began walking towards the drive thru line. He stood behind a magenta convertible, which a woman with long pink wavy hair was driving.

"Axel, we can't do this. We'll get in trouble!" Roxas said rather nervously as he stood behind Axel and glanced around at his surroundings. After noticing there weren't any police cars around he sighed in relief.

Demyx stood beside Axel acting as if he were in the passenger seat, "This seems fun." He commented while placing his hands behind his head in a relaxed fashion.

"Watch this." Axel whispered to his friends. He summoned only one chakram and held it in both hands in front of him, using it as a steering wheel. "Hey pretty lady!" He called out, staring at the back of the woman's head in front of him.

"Um Axel-"

"Not now Demyx. " He whispered through gritted teeth, "Hey baby, are you a fart? Because you blow me away!"

The woman turned around in her seat and Axel's mouth dropped.

"MARLUXIA!?" The read haired man shrieked in horror.

"Oh hello Axel, did you say something?" The man Marluxia asked as he tilted his white framed sunglasses down to the bridge of his nose.

"See Axel? That's what I was tryna tell ya." Demyx established with a sigh. Nobody ever listens to him.

Marluxia turned his head to his left and began to place his order, "Yes hello I'll have a Premium Caesar Salad with Grilled Chicken. Oh and make that with a diet coke… Yes that's all."

After Marluxia placed his order he drove up to the next window.

"That's our cue." Axel whispered to his friends and then walked up to the speaker while his buddies followed.

"Sir, you need a car to use the drive thru." A young man in red attire with matching hat stated in an adenoidal voice before a sigh of annoyance.

"Are you blind or something? I AM in my car." Axel replied impolitely while pointing his thumb at himself.

The young man sighed, "Sir, I'm not fooling around. You need a car to go through a drive thru. If you don't have one, go inside."

Axel cocked his head to the right and looked deep in thought, "Well, since I'm already here. Are you gonna let me order or what?" He asked while gesturing his hand towards the man who was younger than himself.

"Sir I-"

Axel cut the man off by pretending to turn around in his seat and using his seat to rest his arm on and asked his friends, "What do you guys want? I'm paying here."

Roxas shrugged and look away uncomfortably. He wanted to go to Burger King in the first place.

"I'll have a Happy Meal!" Demyx blurted out happily while raising a finger in the air.

"There, two happy meals and I'll have a what with cheese, please."

The man looked perplexed, "A what?" He asked.

People behind them in line began tooting their horns impatiently.

"Yeah a what with cheese, lots of cheese. Got it memorized?."

The man sighed and drummed his fingers on the frame of the window impatiently, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Axel sighed and slapped his forehead, "What part of cheese don't you understand?!"

The man groaned, "I can't place your order. You need a car."

"Alright, hold on just one second!" Axel grabbed both his friends' wrists after his chakram disappeared of course and ran back to his parked mustang.

"Hurry guys! Get in!" Axel demanded quickly as he climbed into his car along with Demyx and Roxas and zoomed towards the drive thru. He had to wait in line this time.

After scanning through many stations and playing rock, paper, scissors, shoot, it was their turn finally.

"Now THAT is a car, so place your order PROPERLY." The man stated in displeasure while crossing his arms.

"No I'm not ordering, I just wanted you to see my snazzy car. I named her Joanna. Were actually going to order inside." Axel remarked with a smirk as he ran his fingers through his long spikes.

The guy looked like he could either faint from frustration or kill anyone in his way.

After smiling with satisfaction, the pyro swerved out of line and parked his car in the same spot as before.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" The man yelled, his voice echoed through the parking lot, making many seagulls that were around fly away.

The three were now inside, ordering their meals at the counter. A woman in a red outfit like the young man's, was placing their order.

"How may I help you?" She asked kindly.

"I'd like to have two Happy Meals, a what with cheese and packy tacky sauce on the side, please."

The woman raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What are you saying? I've never even heard about packy tacky sauce!"

"Oh, you don't have packy tacky? I'll have mustard then."

The woman groaned in frustration. "What do you mean by a what with cheese?" She asked with a sigh while rubbing her temples.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Yes." She replied under her breath.

Axel smirked, he was enjoying every bit of this, "A space w-h-a-t space w-i-t-h space c-h-e-e-s-e, got it memorized?" He pointed his index finger to his head while asking his famous question.

"Could I interest you in a Big Mac instead?" She suggested while propping her elbows on the counter. This could take a while.

"Do you want me to get fat, woman? Anyway the real reason we came in here is to ask if you have Burger King's phone number." The red haired man established while crossing his arms and brushing invisible dirt off his white t-shirt.

She looked slightly offended, "Uh what? Look, are you gonna order or not?" She asked exasperated, changing the subject.

"No, sorry we don't eat nuclear waste mixed with gasoline and smothered in baby barf that smells like Vexen's farts." He replied rudely.

And with that he turned on his heel and left through the door along with his buddies.

"What was the point in coming here?" Roxas asked, "I thought we were going to eat."

"Nu uh nope, I come here monthly just to tick em' off ya know?" He replied while giving a slight smirk.

Suddenly a black SUV came zooming into the parking lot; the man driving looked kind of familiar. Axel squinted his bright emerald eyes and saw the face of the outraged man inside. Silver hair, yellow eyes…

"It's Xemnas!" Axel exclaimed while pointing to the fast moving vehicle which then crashed into the building.

Both of his friends quickly spun around and saw the damage the car had done to the small fast food restaurant. A silver head of hair popped out of the sun roof, "I WILL DOMINATE ALL RESTAURANTS!" The deep toned voice man hollered while raising his hands in the air and laughing evilly.

"Let's get the heck outta here!" Demyx proclaimed while diving inside Axel's car quickly.

Without letting another second go by, Axel and Roxas piled into the car.

"I hope he doesn't see us!" The blonde spiky haired teen said worriedly as he began to look out the window, watching Xemnas laugh at his domination process.

The pyro stuck the key in the ignition and was out of the parking lot within seconds.

"I WILL RULE ALL, THE MALLS, THE RESTAURANTS, EVERYTHING!"

His voice could be heard for miles.

* * *

**End; thank you all for reading and don't forget to review! **


End file.
